Kindergarten
by Jamie73
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's very first day of school. As you can guess, chaos ensues.
1. Troublemaker

**Hello young readers!**

**For Colliequest, who won my little 'birthday contest' thingy, I've written a one-shot of her choosing. She wanted me to write about the Chipmunks' first day of Kindergarten! I was more than happy to roll along with this idea. I named the teacher, Mrs. Collie, after her. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Chipmunks.**_

The youngest Seville had his face pressed against the glass of Dave's car. His small hands clutched the fabric of his overly large green sweater and his emerald eyes darted throughout the school parking lot. Theodore Seville was nothing short of terrified.

Next to the other window, a chipmunk identical in features was biting his lip. Simon Seville watched anxiously as other kids were dropped off in front of the building and he pushed his round glasses straighter on his face. He was wearing a sweater also, but in a blue that corresponded perfectly with his sapphire eyes.

Sitting between the two, with his face set in an uneasy and restless expression, Alvin Seville was eager to get going. The red-capped boy branched out a little more than his introverted brothers. He was the only chipmunk of the three whose eyes did not match his sweatshirt. His eyes were a bright cerulean, which was very unlike the fiery red clothing he wore.

"Ready, boys?" Dave, the boys' caretaker since they were babies, asked, turning in his seat to look at his three young sons as he pulled up in front of the school doors.

Simon nodded, and Theodore merely gulped; Alvin was already climbing over Theodore to get to the car door.

"You'll be fine." Dave said reassuringly to Simon and Theodore, who looked as if they wanted to run as far away from the school as possible. "Just stick together, okay?"

They nodded reluctantly.

"And you, Alvin? Alvin? Alvin!"

"Yes! Yes! Okay!" The red-clad chipmunk was outside of the car already and standing on his tippy-toes, trying to see past all of the older kids. "I'll stick with 'em!"

"Have fun, boys!"

Simon and Theodore climbed out of the car and waved sadly as Dave drove away.

"Come _on!_" Alvin urged, grabbing the sleeves of his brothers' sweaters and pulling.

"Quit it, Alvin." Simon snapped, pulling his arm from his brother's grip. "We can walk!"

Alvin huffed. He gave Simon and Theodore a frustrated look before he continued walking.

He walked ten steps before he turned around, peered at his brothers, and whined: "Come on!"

Simon and Theodore shared a glance before following their brother nervously. Grabbing his brothers' hands, Alvin pushed through the crowd of third and fourth graders and led the way into the school.

"Dave said Room 26." Simon stated. "How are we supposed to find it in such a big building?"

Theodore walked up to one of the big kids and tugged on her sleeve. "Um, 'scuse me?"

The fifth grade girl turned and looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Where's room 26?"

"You go right down that hallway there, and turn to the left. All the doors have the room number on it."

"Thank you!"

The trio began walking down the crowded hallway, Theodore looking around nervously at all of the bigger kids.

All of a sudden, Alvin leapt at Simon, snatching the glasses off of his face.

"Alvin, what are you doing?"

"Catch me if you can, Si-Si!" Alvin teased, running down to the end of the hallway and turning the corner.

**Meanwhile…**

Summer ended, September bursts out of nowhere, and before Mrs. Collie knew it, Thomas Edison Elementary was crowded with screaming little kids.

Mrs. Collie was a tall woman in her late thirties with one goal: getting out of this joint.

When she was younger, in her college years, she thought teaching cute little kids would be enjoyable, but every year she seemed to be losing more and more hair… and sanity.

Sure, little kids were a pleasure, but they stressed her out so much, she didn't know how much longer she could survive trying to keep two dozen five-year-olds under control all at one time.

It was a tough job.

But she stayed, she never quit, and today she sat on her desk with a greeting smile plastered on her face as her new students came piling in.

"_No, mommy, I don't wanna go! Please don't make me go! Please!" _

That's how most of the kids came in, refusing to enter the classroom, and panicking as they saw where they would be staying for the next six hours.

Mrs. Collie sighed, the students were never happy about coming to school. Sometimes that saddened her greatly.

"_Alvin! Give me back my glasses!"_

"_Come and get 'em, Simon!"_

"_But I can't see!"_

"_G-guys? Look at all these kids! They're all so big and scary!_

"_Just give them back, Alvin!"_

"_No way!"_

"_ALVIN!"_

A red-clad boy came flying into the room, his face covered with a big grin, a red cap on his head, and a pair of glasses in his right hand.

"Alvin!" A second child erupted through the doorway, face flushed and eyes squinting. He looked angry, and he marched right up to the red-clad boy and snatched the glasses out of his hand as his twin rolled on the floor with laughter.

Mrs. Collie noticed that these two boys were very similar in features, though the blue one had quite a bit more height. Both of them, though, seemed to be at least several inches shorter than every other child she's ever taught in her kindergarten class. Plus, they were chipmunks. She had heard about humanlike chipmunks, but had never come close to meeting one.

"Alvin! Simon!" A _third_ chipmunk came into the room, the smallest one so far, and seemed to have a lot more baby fat than his two brothers. He ran up to the other two and wrapped his arms around the blue-clad boy's middle. "Don't leave me behind!"

Mrs. Collie grinned at the fact that she had just received three almost identical triplets, which were chipmunks! If that wasn't fascinating, she didn't know what was!

When she could finally count all twenty little heads, she decided to break the bickering. "May everyone please find a seat?"

Slowly, the class quieted and every child was able to find a seat.

"Welcome to Kindergarten." She said pleasantly. "I am your teacher, Mrs. Collie. I know some of you may be a little scared, but I would like to let you all know that this year will be all about learning new things, meeting new people, and adjusting to school life."

"We have to learn?" Alvin asked Simon quietly. "I thought Dave said school was fun!"

"Now, how about we play a little game to start things off? It's called the Name Game. When it's your turn, stand up and tell the class your name, your favorite thing to do, and why you're excited about school." The teacher stated, clasping her hands. "I'll start. My name is Mrs. Collie, and my favorite thing to do is teaching. I'm excited about school because I can't wait to see you all become wonderful young adults."

The class clapped. Alvin leaned toward Theodore and Simon and whispered, "This lady is wacko, isn't she?"

One by one, each child stood up and told the class something. When they finally reached the Chipmunks, Simon stood up hesitantly, and cleared his throat. "Hello. My – ahem – name is Simon. My favorite thing to do is read. I'm excited for school because we get to learn more words for our vo-vocabu… vocabulary." The students clapped unenthusiastically as Simon sat down, proud of his improved pronunciation. Mrs. Collie beamed. Finally, she had a student who was willing to learn!

Next, Theodore stood, quivering with nerves. Mrs. Collie gave him a very reassuring smile and he drew a long breath before speaking, "Hi-hi. My n-name is Th-Th-Theodore. My favorite thing t-to do is ba-ba-ba-baking. I'm excited f-for school 'cause I'm going – going to meet lots of kids."

"Thank you, Theodore. That was very good." Mrs. Collie commented.

As soon as his brother sat, Alvin stood. He took off his cap and bowed to the class, who watched with amusement. "Hello. I'm Alvin." He pointed to the large yellow 'A' on his sweatshirt before continuing. "My favorite thing to do is steal Simon's glasses. It's really fun when he gets all angry but he can't see where he's going so he runs into walls and stuff." The kids laughed and Simon glared at him. "I'm excited for school 'cause… well, I'm not really excited anymore, not since I found out that we have to _learn_." He made 'ick' sounds while the rest of the class applauded and giggled.

Mrs. Collie sighed to herself. "Looks like I have a class clown."

Later, Mrs. Collie began telling the students the importance of the Pledge of Allegiance.

"We have to say the Pledge of Allegiance every day. Now, first thing you have to do is put your right hand over your heart." The class did that, several kids put their left hand up instead.

"Why?" a voice called out. Mrs. Collie sighed as she looked at Alvin.

"Because it is a sign of respect to our country."

"What is 'respect'?" Alvin questioned, putting up a very innocent face.

"Respect means to treat others the way you would like to be treated."

"Will America put its hand over its heart and say the pledge to me?" Alvin asked innocuously, cocking his head to the side.

"Please, Alvin, just put your right hand on your chest for me."

"But why should I show _respect_ for our country if it's not gonna do the same for me?"

Mrs. Collie sighed and knelt down to the boy's level. The rest of the class looked on with interest.

"Let's pretend I'm putting superglue on your hand." She said, and Alvin smiled. She pretended to put the glue on Alvin's hand, and then placed it on his chest. "Now, remember, your hand is glued down so you can't move it." She returns to the front of the class, but she hears lots of giggling. Alvin was rolling around on the floor, trying to get his hand 'free' from his chest.

This was going to be a long year, Mrs. Collie thought.

**So, what did you think?**

**Depending on the number of reviews I receive for this, I may make this a two-shot!**

**I hoped you liked this especially Colliequest! **

**Review please!**

**~Jamie**


	2. Paint

**Sorry I've been gone so long. High school's killing me. It is stressful… very very stressful. **

**But this… THIS is what I live for. Writing and music. Music and school being my life, and this being my hobby. Writing helps me in many ways… wouldn't you agree?**

**I don't know what I'm rambling on about.**

**Enjoy part two of my little Kindergarten story!**

**7 3~73~73~73~73**

After finally getting the whole class to recite the Pledge of Allegiance, Mrs. Collie decided to start with something simple, something the whole class should know how to do:

Finger painting.

Finger painting, Mrs. Collie thought, was a good way to keep the kids quiet. They are always so focused on their pictures, they become silent.

She gave each child a smock and a paintbrush before sending them off to the back where the art tables were.

"I love finger painting." Theodore whispered as he and his brothers went to their own table.

"Me too." Simon agreed, pushing his classes up on his nose.

Alvin, meanwhile, has been thinking of new ways to make this class more… exciting. To him, Mrs. Collie was a drag, teaching stupid things like _respecting your country _and _making new friends _and _don't eat that, that's glue!_ Alvin shook his head.

Mrs. Collie cautiously placed some paints on the Chipmunks' table, looking at Alvin like he was a bomb about to go off.

"Please be careful with these, boys."

Of course, this was directed towards Alvin, who grinned at the teacher. "Okay, Mrs. Collie."

Mrs. Collie hesitated, looking at Alvin to the paint in front of him, and then moved on to the next table.

"She's crazy." Alvin laughed. He took the small paint tube and peered at it.

"You're supposed to put the paint onto the paper plate and then use it, Alvin." Simon instructed.

"Like this?" The red clad boy squeezed the tube, and a rush of purple paint splattered all over Simon's face.

"Alvin!" Theodore squeaked, snatching the paint away as his two brothers stared at each other in shock.

Simon wiped the paint off of his face calmly, and used his sweatshirt to clean his glasses.

Alvin watched this apprehensively, getting ready to bolt, but Simon wasn't doing anything.

"Sorry, Simon." He smiled sheepishly, patting his brother on the shoulder. "My hand slipped."

Simon didn't respond, but Alvin shook it off.

Alvin didn't notice when Simon nodded to Theodore, and before Alvin knew it, paint was squirted down his sweatshirt.

"Theodore!" He cried, as the paint dripped down his back. "How could you?"

Theodore only smiled, but received a face full of green paint.

"Alvin!"

"You started it!"

"Meany!"

"You're a Meany!"

All of a sudden Mrs. Collie's face appeared between them, her eyebrows raised. "What's going on he-" and suddenly she gagged, spitting out a mouthful of paint.

"Oops… sorry." Alvin said innocently.

**73~73~73~73~73**

Never, in all her years of teaching, had a child –_ever- _squirted paint in her mouth. _Never._

She knew it was only their first day of school, and the children don't understand the rules yet. But Alvin needed to know who was in charge.

She gave him a timeout.

All the kids in the room gasped, and Alvin looked around boastfully, as if that made him cool.

Mrs. Collie brought Alvin over to a chair by her desk.

"Okay, Alvin. You have to sit in this chair for two minutes. You are not allowed to get up until I tell you to, okay?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you did not follow directions."

"But why do I have to sit in a chair?"

"To think about what you have done."

"But I can just get up from the chair, so what's the point?"

"You're not allowed to get up from the chair.

"Okay, so how are you going to keep me in the chair?"

Mrs. Collie blinked. This child was confusing her. "You have to stay here for two minutes."

Alvin was completely serious as he spoke: "Why?"

"Because you weren't using paint correctly."

"But how are you gonna keep me here? I can just get up and walk around. Are you gonna give me a seatbelt?"

"No-"

"Are you gonna handcuff me to the chair?"

"Certainly not-"

"Are you gonna tape me down?"

"_No!_"

"Then how can you make me stay in the chair?"

Mrs. Collie sighed to herself. "Fine. You can go back to your table."

As the chipmunk scurried off, Mrs. Collie pinched the bridge of her nose. "When did I become such a failure at teaching?"

**73~73~73~73~73~73**

**Part two for you folks! Want a part three? Because I think this is going to be one of those stories where I do not have to update it, but if I want to or am in the mood to, I will!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Love you guys! Please review!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
